


The End

by Amydiddle



Series: Short Stories: 2P LietPol [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, End of the Commonwealth, M/M, lietpol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Commonwealth comes to a close tension is stirring within the once happy household and Anastasia can feel it. Watching as Flawiusz and Andrius fight is only bringing her to tears. Both of them are at their wits end trying to keep their fragile kingdom together, but it would be helpful if the Lithuanian just let the Polish nation help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of my blog's characters: scars-and-scarves.tumblr.com
> 
> Flawiusz: Poland  
> Andrius: Lithuania  
> Anastasia: Belarus

 Tensions had been high in the house hold for days now, and Ana felt them full force as she walked through the halls. It seemed so long ago that laughter had filled them, now it had been silence as more pressing matters of the land were brought in. 

 

She watched as her brother's smile faded into a tired frown, how Andrius locked himself away for hours in his study. She wished she could help in some way but not being a free nation no aid could really come from her. 

 

She was so lost in the memories of the past she jumped when she heard a loud noise come from the front entrance. The sound resembling like something small being thrown either at the floor or the wall. The shouting at happened immediately after made her feet stop the hurried rush to see what was happening; the world moving slow around her.

 

"Nie! You don't understand! I am trying my best to help you-"

 

"Flawiusz you have never done one thing for me in your life! Why would you choose now? Because finally my problems are affecting you?"

 

"Andrius, I want to help! Isn't that enough, that I am actually trying to do something!?!"

 

Voices rarely raised now echoing off the walls as she stood near the doorway, watching them shout. By her feet was a simple ring, green stone set in place and shining brightly. 

 

"You don't do anything for anyone, Flawiusz!" The Lithuanian towered over the blond, glaring. His voice not shouting but deadly cold. "I ask you for one thing and it never gets done and finally when I ask you to leave this all alone-"

 

"These are my people, **OUR**  people dying! I am not sitting back because you find me dumb!" 

 

"You aren't dumb just incompetent of doing a task that would actually beneficial to this!" 

 

Ana felt tears start to run down her face as she watched the Pole pull at his hair in frustration. 

 

"Why won't you let me help! I don't want this to fall apart!" 

 

A growing rage burned behind the Lithuanian's tired eyes, his hands moving fast as he grabbed the front of the Pole's shirt. Yanking the shorter man closer.

 

 

"You can't help with this Flawiusz, do you understand me! This is over, done, there is no way to save it. I am just trying to keep you alive and the pain as little as possible!"

 

Andrius' voice rose with every sentence, eyes burning out fast as he stared at the wide eyes of the shorter man. Hands shakily letting go of the shirt before he let go and hurried away without saying anything to the Pole. 

 

Flawiusz just stared at the retreating form, dull eyes only becoming glassy as he sunk to the ground. 

 

Anastasia could barely take it, a sob escaping her. The sound not even making the other look over to her. Carefully she picked up the ring and hurried over to Flawiusz, kneeling beside him and hugging him close.

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not expecting an answer.

 

"Not your place to apologize..." The Polish man muttered, taking the offered ring back before standing up. He didn't say a word before he pushed the front doors open and walked out into the evening. 

 

Ana only watching, not moving from her seat on the floor.

 

The laughter had died in the house, only silence remained. Tensions were high and eventually broken through tears and shouting. Ana didn't know how long it would be before it all stopped. But she hopes she could help fix it somehow

* * *

Flawiusz felt numb, the word still echoing in his ears even after he finished his walk and started heading back to the house. The sky now dark and making him remember days that had been better;when it was him and Andrius going for walks late in the evenings or him sneaking Ana out to look at the stars. His eyes glanced up, but clouds were covering the usual diamond studded sky. It only made his heart even heavier. 

 

 

The ring was still in his hand, not on his finger. The first time he had received it it had been too small and he had thought of it as handcuffs; now it seemed like a broken promise. It was still too tight on his finger, but the anger that had been building up in him had helped him get it off and throw it at Andrius' head. The start of that argument.

 

If he was trying to save them he should let him help more. Stop trying to keep all the burden on himself. Anger filled the blond as he walked faster back toward their home, yelling when he fell into a half-dug hole. Dirt covering his hair and shirt as he squinted to see his surroundings in the fading light. An old ditch, unfinished or being filled in. Biting back any memory that wanted to emerge he started to crawl out, only falling back twice into the shallow hole. 

 

Dirty, tired, and drained he hurried back to the house at a slower yet less angry place and slipped on through the servants entrance. None of the humans said anything to him, just let him pass through.

* * *

 Andrius practically collapsed as he entered his study, his face crumpling into one of despair. The chain around his neck suddenly felt heavy, like a weight dragging him down.

 

Hurrying over to the chair her scrambled to get it off, letting it and the object on it make a loud sound as it landing on the desk. The small ring's three tiny diamonds glittering at him innocently. He turned away and tried to focus on the most recent document, though as bad as it was he still had to understand what was happening. His head was not focused on it though, his mind could not focus on the words. He kept going, not absorbing any of the news even as he moved onto the next paper and then the next. 

 

 

He almost didn't notice it when Ana came in and brought him tea until the paper he had been staring at had been moved away from his line of vision and he was gently moved back so he was leaning against the cold back of the chair. Tired eyes felt dry as they blinked and looked up at the younger nation before him.  

 

"You should sleep." She said it quietly, almost a look of uncertainty and fear on her face. 

 

The thought came and went from his mind that she may have seen the fight, saw just how bad tensions were running in the home. The tension of the people bleeding into their personal lives. She was still so young in nation standards and now she was witnessing the collapse of an empire and friendship. 

 

 

Putting a kind smile on his face he nodded, "Yes I should." His eyes suddenly felt like they were weighed down by lead, only opening fast when she hugged him tightly. 

 

"Things will get better, they have to." 

 

Her words hurt him all the more but he patted her hand and nodded, "Of course, head to bed now. It is late, I'll be up as soon as I can."

 

She frowned at the response but nodded, leaving the room. 

 

Andirus didn't have the heart to continue with the papers, merely sitting at his desk and drinking his tea as he tried to focus on anything but the present or the past. His mind fighting to stay clear of thoughts as he stared out the dark window.

 

The tea up was empty before any memory tried to resurface. When it did he brushed it of and stood, carrying the tea tray out to give to a maid as he headed off to bed.

* * *

Rain came down over the house, just rain no thunder, yet still it pounded loud enough to keep the Lithuanian awake longer then he intended. He tried to reading, flicking through documents, and just laying in his bed but nothing could get him into sleep.

  

 

He was now laying down again, just listening to the sound of the rain drops hitting the window and earth around him. Finally giving up on the dam that held the thoughts back and letting them flood forth. 

 

The look on the Polish nations face, the words yelled and said icily. How in just that evening the world that was familiar and cracking had finally shattered. 

 

His hand reached and held tightly to the ring hanging around his neck, taking a few breath's in to calm himself down. His body freezing when he heard his bedroom door squeak open and someone walk in. If it was Ana she would have said something, and the rain never scared her as much as the thunder. Besides that should would have went to Flawiusz first, never come here for safety as the first chosen place. 

 

He tried to act asleep as the door closed and the bed dipped as the other person got in. Silence filling the small space between them, a heaviness filling him and Andrius knew who it was before they spoke. 

 

"...I'm sorry...I just want to help. I understand more then you know I-"

 

The darker haired man had moved fast, turning over and gathering the Pole into a desperate embrace. The Blond stiffening as if he had expected a blow instead of being clung to. 

 

Andrius wouldn't cry, as much as he felt like doing so, a bubbling laugh escaping him instead. The blond didn't hate him, and he was slightly right. Going on in this manner was driving him insane. 

 

"Andi...?" Flawiusz's voice was small, slightly wavering. The man hadn't loosened up in the embraced at all. 

 

The Lithuanian still said nothing, shaking his head as he rolled into his back, having the shorter lay on top of him. Unable to escape from the hold.

 

"Andrius you are really scaring me here."

 

 

"You are right," the words were soft, barely said loud enough to hear. 

 

"What?"

 

Andrius sighed, pushing back that small spiral of laughter, "You are right, I am taking on too much." 

 

The words didn't seem to ease the Polish man as all as he looked down at the dark shadow that was the Lithuanian. Even through the veil of darkness, Andi could feel the unease. 

 

"I know I don't say it enough but you are right about this." 

 

His arms finally released the hug as the Lithuanian's hand cupped the Pole's face gently. A thumb tracing over where he knew faded freckles lay on the pale blond's face. He could almost see the warm summer day that dotted the blond nation's face with those marks. See how they would crinkle up when Flawiusz laughed. The thought of losing that was crushing him. 

 

"I can do this alone, I can't save us alone." 

 

They both stared at each other blankly through the darkness, the rain still pounding on the ground and window outside. The faint small of alcohol leaving one of them, though it wasn't hard to figure out which. It was becoming a normal thing the smell of alcohol, as things got worse it grew stronger. 

 

"You'll let me help?" Flawiusz said after the brief pause of silence. 

 

The question brought the pain and doubt back to the Lithuanian's mind. The tension in the nation was also bringing their marriage to an end, he could tell. It was bringing Flawiusz physical pain that he denied though it was clear to see. He couldn't do it alone but he didn't think Flaw would be capable of handling all the news that was being brought in. The man could be so strong about somethings and so weak in others, it was hard to tell if he could bear this burden as well.

 

Still, he had already admitted to needing help. Already brought the hope, to take it away would be more cruel. Flaw didn't need more things taken from him. 

 

Carefully moving and tucking some blond hairs behind the other's ear Andrius sighed. "As much as I think you can." 

 

The answer seemed to please the slightly drunken man above him, Flaw laying head down fully on the other's chest without the intention on moving away to at least to the empty side of the bed. 

 

"I miss you," the words were whispered but still heard; soft lips brushing the Lithuanian's neck when they were said. Andrius looking down at the blond that was already falling asleep on him. Carefully he threaded his fingers into the messy hair, the rain seeming to lighten up outside. 

 

"I miss you too," he muttered back. It was true, he missed his everything used to be even as it got on his nerves. Neither of them were how they had been. Flaw's smiles and pranks had gone, Andrius' teasing had died.  He missed it, he missed him.

* * *

Flawiusz woke up with his cheek pressed against the pillows, his head pounding slightly though he hadn't drunken a lot last night to not remember what had happened. 

 

 

The sun had been what had awaken him, shining on his face. He blinked his eyes a few more times to realize he was alone in the room, laying in the middle of the Lithuanian's bed. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and looked around, trying to get a grasp on how long he had slept. The sun's position being enough to tell him it was late in the morning, also telling him that Andrius had probably been up for a good couple of hours. 

 

Hurrying out of the bed, his stomach twisted in knots. He could help now, they wouldn't have to go through this alone. He didn't bother to stop on his room before he got to the study where the Lithuanian nation usually was found in. The door opening easily only to find an empty room. A maid came up behind him and meekly tapped his shoulder. 

 

"If you are looking for him, sir, he said he was going away on business." 

 

Flaw blinked, trying to process the words. Business? He didn't remember a summon to anywhere the day before. If there was a summons for one of them to go away it would usually be delivered to both of them. 

 

"What?"

 

"He said he needed some time away, see the problems for himself. You are in charge as well, but he thought it best bit to tell you till now."

 

The Polish nation felt his heart begin to sink, staring at the woman as if she had spoken some foreign tongue. She looked nervously into the room seeing the state one of the master's of the house was in. Nervously she pointed to the stack of paper's the other nation had left for Flawiusz.  

 

 

"He did leave these for you, and he also wished you had been up before he left. It was quiet urgent. I am sorry, sir." 

 

The Pole said nothing on the fact except to dismiss her, his feet moving till he was sitting in the chair. He glanced at the papers with a blank expression on his face. Nothing had changed like he thought it would have, if it was really that urgent Andrius would have woken him up. Would have got him...if he really wanted to share the burden. 

 

Glancing through the papers he could already tell they were a few days old. Anger bubbled over in him, the papers scattering on the ground of the study as he stomped out and back up the stairs. His destination his room, and the bottles hidden under the bed. There were the only things he could trust to take away this burden. 


End file.
